Um Píer Abandonado
by Vivis Drecco
Summary: Ali em um píer abandonado, escondido por um grande carvalho, um casal cujos corações repletos de amor e dor, combatem seus maiores medos e aprendem que a vida, merece ser vivida plenamente, e isso seria juntos...


**Um Píer Abandonado.**

Ela estava deitada no píer leste do lago da lula gigante, olhando o céu estrelado. Estava ali, naquele exato lugar por várias razões, primeiro era o único píer que não era visto do castelo, protegido por um grande carvalho, segundo era o píer com mais probabilidade da lula se aproximar (como já acontecera dela jogar sua enorme cabeça e seus tentáculos para tomar um sol naquele píer em outra época, todos o evitavam o deixando abandonado, e porque alguns diziam ali serem as águas fundas e sinistras demais) e terceiro porque ela queria ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos.

E principalmente em quarto lugar (embora esse fosse o real motivo), porque aquele lugar tinha o cheiro dele...

Aquele cheiro de ar frio que vem com a noite, e um toque de canela e noz moscada, e ainda a sensação quente que o chocolate misturado com a canela e a noz lhe dava...

Aquele lugar lhe trazia isso.

Trazia-lhe ele, aos poucos em doses homeopáticas que a mantêm viva.

Ela se deixou continuar ali deitada sentindo o frio da madeira de encontro à sua pele, o vestido leve e negro contrastava com a sua pele e não lhe aquecia como era devido.

Mas ela não sentia frio; os pensamentos-lembranças que ela tinha a aqueciam por dentro e até mesmo davam um tom rosado à pele mais branca do que o normal.

Era o gosto quente do beijo que não sentia à meses que a esquentava, a lembrança da pressão forte e delicada em sua volta que a abraçava...

Era ele...

Apenas ele que a alimentava...

Apenas ele que a libertava das amarras invisíveis da falta dele.

As estrelas estavam particularmente brilhantes naquela noite e ela se pôs a ficar vendo os movimentos e cintilar dela.

E coincidentemente a estrela dele brilhava com intensidade.

Foi quando ela ouviu o barulho suave de passos.

O corpo dela se arrepiou e não era do frio e não era de medo, era de antecipação...

Ela sabia de quem era os passos, ela reconhecia o modo e o som que eles faziam mesmo estando agora de olhos fechados. Ela até mesmo podia visualizá-lo em sua mente.

Ele iria dar mais dois passos e pararia.

E foi o que aconteceu.

Ele ficaria ali parado na divisa da grama e do píer em si. Encostado no enorme carvalho. Pois ele acabara de vê-la ali deitada.

Ela suspirou, sabendo que ele também suspirara.

Ela sorriu um segundo antes dele continuar a andar em sua direção.

Quatorze passos ela contou em sua mente até ele chegar até ela.

Era lógico que eram quatorze nos passos dele, se fosse os dela seriam alguns a mais, mas ele sempre deu passos fortes e determinados como ele.

Os passos se findaram e ela podia sentir o ar quente que se libertava da pele dele.

Ela podia ainda de olhos fechados ver os olhos dele se apertando de raiva, e outros sentimentos...

Ele iria ficar em silêncio mesmo que por dentro estivesse ardendo somente de vê-la ali. Mas logo assim que ela abrisse os olhos ele falaria...

Ela sabia disso.

Por isso ficou ainda alguns minutos apenas sentindo a proximidade dele.

Ela sentia falta daquela proximidade.

Ela até mesmo gostaria de continuar assim de olhos fechados apenas sentindo ele...

Mas a necessidade de seu ser de o ver era maior...

E ela abriu os olhos.

E o viu.

Parado olhando diretamente para ela.

Os olhos daquela cor aveludada, escura e tão fria que a fazia gelar.

- o que faz aqui? – ele disse no tom dele, normalmente baixo e tão leve e sonoro que tudo parecia um sonho irreal. Ele era sempre assim, feria sem ferir.

Mas ela apenas ficou ali o olhando e seu silêncio inflamou a raiva dentro dele. Ela podia ver as faíscas no tom ébano dos olhos dele.

E cansada apenas fechou novamente os olhos por um segundo antes de se levantar.

Queria fitar os olhos dele de mais perto, quando falasse, para se deliciar com as mudanças sutis que aconteceriam.

- eu apenas estou... – sorriu de leve, com um pequeno toque de malicia brilhando nos olhos castanhos, o que não passou despercebido a ele. – e você?

Ela disse dando mais um passo na direção dele.

Estava frio e a respiração de ambos deixava pequenas nuvens quentes...

E ela se deliciou com o que viu nos olhos dele. As faíscas de raiva mudaram de sentido por um segundo. Era bom saber que ainda tinha poder ali. Afinal era injusto somente ele ter...

Ele se afastou dela, como que se de repente ela fosse o próprio mal encarnado. E quando sua voz soou novamente era ainda baixa, mas o tom estava próximo à rouquidão quente do desejo contido. O tom de voz que ela sabia que só ela ouvia.

- eu gosto daqui...

E a garota sorriu. Ela compreendia todas as palavras não ditas.

Todas as palavras que acalentavam sua alma, que fora despedaçada por ele...

Pelo medo dele... Pelo medo dela...

Pelo sentimento que nenhum dos dois estava pronto para sentir, mas que como tudo entre eles existia.

Ela o deixou ficar ali parado olhando o lago que estava assustadoramente calmo e foi até o outro lado do píer.

۝ **Píer abandonado **۝

Quanto tempo fazia que eles estavam separados assim?

Ele não conseguia responder, não porque realmente não soubesse, mas porque a resposta era o que ele não queria ouvir.

Ela deu sete passos até o outro lado do píer, ele sequer precisou se virar para saber que ela estava apoiada na pilastra de madeira, olhando o lago. Ela sempre fazia esse movimento, e ele sempre sentia aquele medo...

Um medo infundado afinal nunca acontecera nada, com ela, mas era um medo tão primitivo dentro dele que aquilo o destruía.

Ele se virou para vê-la.

Os cabelos dela agora muito longos balançavam com o vento e ele respirou mais fundo o ar frio da noite. Como que para o frio afastar os pensamentos quentes que sua mente insistia em ter com ela.

Sua inimiga. Realmente a única inimiga que ele tinha.

E também a única que o fazia se sentir vivo.

Sendo quando ela discordava dele ou quando ela gemia de encontro à sua boca, o deixando tonto de desejo, ou quando ela passeava suas mãos pelos cabelos dele enquanto sua boca fazia um caminho muito mais intimo em seu corpo...

Ela o fazia viver... E fazia tanto tempo que ele apenas sobrevivia sem ela...

Foi quando ele se permitiu percorrer a visão pelo corpo dela, fato que ele estava a muito custo se controlando anteriormente. Ele se conhecia bem demais...

E ele sorriu tristemente.

Algo nela estava morrendo, para muitos ela ainda estaria tão radiante como sempre ou até mais. O corpo estava mais delicado do que antes, a pele mais branca e os cabelos agora muito longos, do tamanho que ele gostava, exatamente como ele a conhecera. Ela voltara a adotar aquele comprimento há pouco tempo antes ela sempre os cortava.

O vestido leve demais para o frio que fazia. A pele levemente arrepiada, O brilho dos olhos e a falta do brilho.

Mas havia ali, algo que somente ele podia notar...

A ausência do tom dourado na pele dela, era devido aos longos períodos presa no castelo, não mais apenas estudando como antes...

Ele sabia, que era as muitas horas se esforçando por aquela maldita guerra.

O brilho um pouco opaco dos olhos dela e a forma como ela sempre se apoiava em algo, era a fraqueza que o corpo dela sentia, a falta de sono e o apetite que ele bem sabia era quase inexistente.

Ele podia contar nos dedo de uma mão e ainda sobrar dedos os dias em que a vira se alimentar... Nesta última semana inteira.

Mas o que mais doía dentro dele era o respirar dela...

Triste...

E ele sabia qual a causa da maior parte da dor que havia nela...

Ele era a causa.

Não ele...

O medo dentro dele...

O medo que ela despertara nele...

۝ **Píer abandonado **۝

Ela abriu os olhos e ouviu os passos dele. Três passos. Faltava mais dez até ela. E o barulho que ele fazia ao colocar as mãos no bolso. Ela podia sentir o calor dos olhos dele a percorrer. Podia ouvir o leve arranhar da voz presa na garganta dele. Como uma melodia insensível.

Tudo nele era meticulosamente pensado, ela o conhecia, conhecia até mesmo o silêncio que ele fazia.

Um vento mais forte quase a fez perder o equilíbrio. Ela estava demais concentrada em tudo que vinha dele...

E como uma adaga em seu coração, o vento levou consigo seu objeto mais precioso.

Ela quase que pode sentir seu coração parar de bater aos sentir seus dedos não conseguirem capturar o pequeno objeto que estava preso a ela, de tantas formas...

Ela ainda sentiu os dedos gelados segurarem por pequenos segundos a corrente que o prendia, mas o vento forte o tirou dela...

E naquele instante o mundo parou.

E antes mesmo que pudesse pensar, ela se jogou no lago.

Seu corpo estremeceu e ela sentiu que suas forças eram insuficientes para mantê-la viva, a água gélida e agora misteriosamente furiosa a compeliam para o fundo do lago, ela não se esforçava contra a maré, os olhos buscando a corrente, o objeto...

E enquanto seu corpo afundava nas águas ela viu o brilho prateado e dourado, como que se a lua entristecida e tocada por seu desespero estivesse iluminando e a guiando.

Ela gastou suas últimas forças para nadar entre a correnteza e trazer de volta para si sua vida...

Ainda com os dedos dormentes segurando com firmeza e ardor a corrente ela tentou em vão subir...

Ela não tinha mais forças para isso...

Estava tudo tão escuro...

۝ **Píer abandonado **۝

Ele deu três passos até ela. E parou. Não podia se aproximar mais...

Ele sabia disso, o que faltava era aquele monstro dentro dele entender isso.

Um vento forte o fez olhar para o céu e depois para ela. Ele colocou as mãos no bolso como que para se controlar, evitando os últimos passos que o separavam dela.

Ela vacilou e ele prendeu a respiração.

Ela era tão frágil...

Ele podia envolvê-la em seus braços com tanta facilidade e fizera isso tantas vezes que para ele seus braços só eram fortes para protegê-la.

Uma corrente presa ao delicado pescoço dela se soltou e ele estremeceu.

Viu sem realmente ver o que era o objeto e sentiu um calor dentro dele.

Um calor rapidamente substituído por um frio mortal.

Ela tentou resgatar o objeto em vão e sem que ele conseguisse findar o espaço entre eles ela se jogou no lago.

Ele sentiu seu coração parar...

E correu, o espaço pequeno antes parecia um deserto infindável.

A varinha já em riste, foi deixada de lado quando os olhos dele não a encontraram na superfície do lago.

E aquele medo que sempre esteve dentro dele saiu e o assustou.

Ele não podia vê-la.

Era tudo tão escuro e pela primeira vez ele odiou o escuro.

Um segundo depois ele já estava dentro do lago.

As águas escuras, entorpecentes e frias o impediam de nadar.

As correntezas o afastavam dela...

Ele apenas podia sentir isso, já que a escuridão não o deixava vê-la.

Mas ele não se permitiria perde-la.

Ele já a perdera para o maldito medo que havia dentro dele, mas ele não podia viver em um mundo sem ela...

Ele suportaria não tê-la, mas nunca e ele sabia muito bem disso suportaria jamais poder tê-la... Ele tinha que ter a esperança de que um dia o medo que ele sentia não existiria mais e ela ainda o amaria.

O que existia dentro dele era tão forte, e tão amedrontador que o impediu de pensar, se ele conseguisse pensar talvez se lembrasse de um ou dois feitiços muito eficientes, mas não era o momento ideal para pensar, ele apenas sentia...

Era sempre assim com tudo que envolvia ela, com tudo o que envolvia eles...

Apenas sentimento...

Apenas amor, apenas medo, apenas calor e frio...

Foi apenas um minuto, mas naquele inferno gelado e úmido para ele foi um milênio...

Até ele vê-la.

Como que iluminada pela fraca luz da lua, segurando com uma força que não mais existia o objeto...

Aquilo o aqueceu e nem as correntezas, nem tudo o que havia de escuro e ruim ali o impediram de chegar até ela.

Ele a envolveu em seus braços, e subitamente sentindo a falta de oxigênio se desesperou...

Não por ele, mas por ela...

Talvez fosse o fato de já tê-la em seus braços que o fez pensar e naquele instante um feitiço muito útil surgiu em sua mente, na voz suave dela.

E antes mesmo de pensar ele já havia segurado com força a varinha e já se impulsionava para fora do lago.

۝ **Píer abandonado **۝

Ele sentiu com força o encontro de seu corpo com a madeira fria do píer.

Tremia e um frio lhe congelava por dentro.

Ela estava de olhos fechados...

Ainda envolvendo ela em um abraço dolorido como se segurasse ali, sua vida.

E talvez segurasse mesmo, ele olhou em vão para o escuro da noite não havia mais ninguém ali...

Nunca haveria a não ser eles...

Ele a via ficar mais pálida e a abraçou para transmitir seu calor para o corpo pequeno e frágil dela.

E sem saber por que ou como, a não ser que aquilo era seu desejo mais profundo seus lábios também frios se encontraram com os dela.

E não somente um pouco de oxigênio que ele continha passou para o corpo dela, mas todo o amor e necessidade de tê-la fizeram caminho pela alma dela e chegou ao seu coração já cansado de bater e congelado como uma corrente de ar quente, como um beijo no vazio de uma noite escura, como um motivo para voltar a bater...

E quando ele sentiu os lábios dela se moverem vagarosamente em uma tentativa sutil de lhe corresponder, ele pode sentir seu coração voltar a bater e somente naquele instante ele percebeu que também quase morrera...

Com dificuldade ele afastou-se dela, para poder ver aos poucos o tom extremamente branco de seu rosto ceder lugar ao rosado.

E uma extrema alegria que ele jamais sonhou em sentir em apenas ver os olhos dela se abrindo e sorrindo para ele, preencheu o vazio de sua alma.

E por um longo tempo o que pareceu para eles...

Eles apenas se fitaram...

Os castanhos espelhados nos negros...

As peles brancas e escuras coladas uma na outra em contraste. Deixando seus corpos se tocarem com paixão.

Os braços fortes dele a envolvendo, enquanto a frágil mão dela percorria seus cabelos a outra segurando ainda firme o objeto.

Um longo tempo antes de ela o trazer mais ainda para perto.

E o beijar.

Um beijo.

Quente e frio.

Aquele exato frio que lhe esquenta por dentro...

Um beijo...

Com gosto de saudade, e pimenta, com gosto de chocolate meio amargo com pitadas de canela e noz moscada...

Aquele beijo que deixa todos os sentidos inebriados, e que faz cada centímetro do seu corpo reagir, como uma corrente elétrica prazerosa.

Um beijo que começa lento e se torna mais exigente a cada suspiro, a cada gemido de encontro à boca um do outro...

Um beijo que o lembrou do que era estar vivo.

Um beijo que a libertou.

E um segundo depois ela sentiu o espaço mínimo entre eles sumir.

E o contato da pele dele contra a sua queimava.

Os braços dele ao seu redor fazendo aquela pressão em sua cintura...

As roupas molhadas...

E a consciência exata de todo ardor que havia dentro deles.

O peso do corpo dele sobre o seu a fez sorrir quando o beijo por um momento parou...

Os corações batiam intensamente sendo ouvidos sem esforço, a respiração descompassada...

Ela fechou os olhos deixando uma fina lágrimas trilhar seu rosto quando sentiu o toque quente das mãos dele, em uma caricia intima e delicada em seu rosto descendo por seu pescoço, fazendo um caminho cujos lábios dele com prazer acompanhavam...

Ela se sentiu arfar e o sentiu intenso sobre ela...

Levou seus lábios até o ouvido dele e murmurou rouca...

- eu te amo... Blaise.

E sentiu mais do que ouviu ele rir de encontro a sua pele e responder, com a voz rouca e típica dele quando estava com ela, que ela nunca se cansava e sempre a deixava embevecida.

- eu também te amo, Hermione...

Segundos antes de ele tomar seus lábios com paixão novamente...

Hermione deixou a corrente escapar de suas mãos quando a levou a percorrer a pele quente de Blaise, arrancando gemidos e tremores dele...

Ela ouviu o barulho do objeto correr até parar em algum ponto perto dela no píer...

Mas ela estava concentrada demais no sonserino que a beijava...

No calor súbito que sua pele sentia, e que a incendiava quando ele rapidamente a despia enquanto ela jogando com prazer o jogo dele, o despia com mais agilidade que ele.

Os dedos passando como fogo na pele dele e ela rindo ao ver que ele não conseguia desviar os olhos dela.

Blaise gemeu ao sentir sua pele tocar inteiramente e sem reservas a pele dela.

A pele alva, se unia a escura, e em pouco tempo apenas os gemidos, as risadas quentes de encontro as peles ardentes, o suspirar e o barulho das respirações descompassadas eram audíveis.

A fome que sentiam um do outro era evidente a cada toque, beijo e movimento que os corpos faziam...

A cada jura, a cada palavra dita e não dita entre eles...

A promessa de não mais se afastarem...

De não mais temer o que sentiam...

E uma corrente se desprendeu do pescoço de Blaise...

Ele sentiu, mas a mulher em seus braços era mais importante...

Fez o mesmo percurso não tão longo e parou de encontro ao seu gêmeo.

Duas correntes brilhavam com a luz forte da lua...

Dois anéis se uniam...

Dois nomes guardados em seu interior...

Agora ditos em sussurros baixos e roucos por seus donos... Por seus amados.

- Blaise...

- Hermione...

Dois amantes se reencontravam...

Ali em uma noite fria,

Um jovem aprendeu a não temer o amor que sentia...

Uma jovem reencontrou a vida perdida...

Tudo ali, em um píer abandonado... Protegido por um grande carvalho...

Com cheiro de noite fria, canela e noz moscada...

E agora de pimenta...

**Vivis Drecco © Um píer Abandonado ® 04/2007.**

**NT: minha primeira Fic Hermione E Blaise...**

**sempre tive um interesse por esse Blaise, não sei muito bem como ele é, mas em minha mente ele seria assim, um garoto lindo, gostoso e mau e apaixonado...**

**espero que curtam...**

**e agradecendo a beta Mari HGranger... por ler uma short e adorar...**


End file.
